El Indicado
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Para Marco Díaz, Tom no era el indicado para Star Butterfly, no, él no era el chico indicado para ella y él lo sabía, porque el único indicado para la chica de pelo rubio era él /Y puedes decirme si estoy equivocado, pero lo veo en tu cara cuando dices que él es el único al que quieres/- No estoy hablando de Tom, Star- mascullo con sus puños apretados (One-shoot Starco)


_Hola a todo el mundo. Bien este es mi primer Fanfic sobre otra serie que no sea Naruto y otra pareja que no sea el SasuSaku. Hace meses que no eh escrito, pero bueno, amé a esta pareja de Star y Marco, por lo que decidí realizar este mini One-shots basada en la canción de "Treat You Better" de Shawn Mendes. Espero realmente a los amantes de esta pareja les guste, espero me disculpen si quedó con un poco (o mucho xD) de Occ en los personajes. Aún así espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _No voy a mentirte_

 _Sé que él no es el indicado para ti_

 _._

 _._

Marco estaba en su cuarto, posterior a la entrega de la varita por parte de Star a Eclipsa las cosas trataban de tranquilizarse un poco, el reino de Mewni poco a poco trataba de volver a la normalidad, mientras Moon trataba de resolver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

A pesar de todo el caos reciente, Marco, aquel pelicastaño no podía dejar de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos relacionados a sus sentimientos con Star. Le había confesado a Tom la verdad. Le había dicho todo. _Bese a Star._ Eso no salía de su mente, y por más que quisiera sentirse mal de haberlo dicho o hecho, no. No era así.

A pesar de que el demonio lo considerada su amigo, su mejor amigo y aquel beso fuera una traición a aquello, su corazón no permitía sentirse culpable, porque él sabía que Tom no era el indicado para Star.

 _._

 _._

 _Y puedes decirme si estoy equivocado, pero lo veo en tu cara_

 _Cuando dices que él es el único al que quieres_

 _._

 _._

El pelicastaño recordó las palabras de la ojiazul, aquel día en que se marchó… _Marco no sé cómo decirte esto porque eres mi mejor amigo, y, eso lo hace súper extraño…porque…porque…yo…sí estoy enamorada de ti, no quería admitirlo porque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo y pensé que si hacía de cuenta que no lo sentía se iría, pero no sucedió…_ su mente se lo recordaba una y otra vez, tantas cosas habían pasado que no se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole con la muchacha de pelo rubio.

Fue entonces cuando frunció su ceño ¿Acaso el amor de Star se había ido tan rápidamente? No podía ser cierto, a pesar de saber que era novia de Tom, a pesar de haberlos visto besándose, a pesar del dolor que eso le causo, él sabía que muy dentro de ella aún le amaba.

 _._

 _._

 _Y estás gastando todo tu tiempo en esta situación errónea_

 _Y cuando sea que quieras parar esto_

 _._

 _._

Él sabía que había sido un necio por no haberla detenido antes, estaba tan cegado en su amor hacia Jackie que no logro pararla antes de sentir que la había perdido.

Marco Díaz sabía que Star Butterfly era la chica correcta para él, con su alegría, sus travesuras, su alegría, con su forma de mirarlo y tratarlo y sabía, que él y solo él era el chico correcto para ella, ese beso lo había confirmado todo para. Era iluso hacerse el tonto, él la había besado porque quería hacerlo.

 _._

 _._

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor de lo que él puede_

 _Y toda chica como tú merece un caballero_

 _._

 _._

El ojimarrón suspiro, estaba en Mewni, estaba en otra dimensión solo por ella y no iba a parar hasta conseguir nuevamente el amor de su mejor amiga. Tom, a pesar de ser su amigo no era el hombre indicado para ella, no lo era, porque era un demonio, y muy a su pesar estaba en sus entrañas tener el mal carácter que tenía, y su obsesión de quemarlo todo a su paso cuando algo no resultaba como él quería.

 _._

 _._

 _Dime por qué estamos gastando nuestro tiempo en tu crimen pasado_

 _Cuando en vez de eso deberías estar conmigo_

 _._

 _._

Marco se sintió frustrado. Star debería estar con él, no con Tom. Con él, debería tomar su mano, besar sus labios, no los de Tom. Sintió como la rabia le revolvía el estómago, era sabido en el mundo terrícola que uno no debía volver con un ex…No…pero Star era de Mewni, ella no lo sabía, pero tampoco lo entendía… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo que de un momento a otro Star volvió a querer estar con Tom?

El muchacho suspiro frustrado- No deberías-mascullo- No deberías, él no te merece-mascullo recordando el cumpleaños de Star.

.

.

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor_

 _Mejor de lo que él puede_

 _._

 _._

Él la conocía, él la hacía feliz, la hacía sonreír, él la cuidaba, la protegía. El la trataba mucho mejor de lo que Tom podría. Era cosa de recordar todas sus aventuras juntos, sus abrazos, conversaciones, risas. Había quedado en el puesto de mejor amigo, pero Marco sabía muy dentro de él que podía ser mucho mejor que eso.

.

.

 _Detendré el tiempo por ti_

 _En el segundo que digas que también te gusto_

 _Solo quiero darte el amor que estás buscando_

 _._

 _._

Él estaba dispuesto a todo por Star. No se detendría, esta vez no. Esta vez sería honesto con él y con ella, lucharía por estar a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese estar en su contra, su familia, las tradiciones, Tom, todo. Esta vez no se detendría.

 _._

 _._

 _[…]Dame una señal, toma mi mano, estaremos bien_

 _Prometo que no te dejaré caer_

 _Solo ten presente que no tienes que hacer esto sola_

 _._

 _._

De pronto la puerta sonó-¿Marco?- era la voz de Star- ¿Marco estás ahí?- pregunto nuevamente la muchacha.

Marco río levemente- ¡Sí Star, pasa!- grito, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Ella se adentró en su habitación- ¿Estás bien? Me pareció raro no verte allá abajo para comer- hablo la muchacha- te dije ayer que debíamos hacer muchas cosas- dijo un poco seria la muchacha.

-Lo siento Star- susurro él- tan solo me quede pensando un rato- ella le miro extrañada-Hay algo que debo decirte Star y sé que me matarás

-¿Qué has hecho, Marco Díaz?- pregunto mirándole seria.

-Le dije a Tom que te bese- susurro él.

 _._

 _._

 _Prometo que nunca te decepcionaré_

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor, sé que puedo tratarte mejor_

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor_

 _._

 _._

La cara de Star se desconfiguró por completo, mientras se restregaba las manos por sus ojos, al igual que el día en que se besaron en la cabina. Marco le miro nervioso- ¿P-por qué?-pregunto ella-¿Por qué se lo dijiste Marco?

-Tom me considera su mejor amigo, Star- hablo él bajando la mirada- debía decírselo.

La muchacha camino de un lado al otro, sin decir palabra por varios minutos- ¡Star!- grito Marco por tercera vez, ella paro y le observo- Yo...lo siento, pero realmente no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho

 _._

 _._

 _Prometo que nunca te decepcionaré_

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor de lo que él puede_

 _Y toda chica merece un caballero_

 _._

 _._

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó la ojiazul impactada por las palabras del ojimarrón- eres mi mejor amigo, mi escudero ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El pelicastaño bajo la mirada buscando tomar la valentía que tenía antes de que Star entrara a la habitación, tras un suspiro respondió- Cómo te dije Star, no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, porque tampoco me arrepiento de ese beso-La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida.

Marco se acercó a ella, mientras ella retrocedía poco a poco- Star, no te alejes- hablo mirando sus ojos azules, era marrón vs. Azul, prontamente sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

 _._

 _._

 _Dime por qué estamos gastando nuestro tiempo en tu crimen pasado_

 _Cuando en vez de eso deberías estar conmigo_

 _._

 _._

-Yo…Yo estoy de novia con Tom- Susurro Star mirando los ojos de Marco. El muchacho de pelo castaño gruño levemente, la muchacha jamás lo había visto así, el, menos no por estas razones, y menos por ella.

\- No estoy hablando de Tom, Star- mascullo con sus puños apretados- hablo de ti, de mí-susurro bajando la mirada- estoy enamorado de ti- un sonrojo afloro en las mejillas de ambos.

-Marco- el asombro de la muchacha no dejo que ninguna otra palabra aflorara de ella, pero su corazón no paraba de latir a mil por hora. Marco tomo su rostro y le observo directo a sus posas de océano profundo- Marco…Yo…Tom…

.

.

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor de lo que él puede_

 _De lo que él puede_

 _De lo que él puede_

 _De lo que él puede_

 _De lo que él puede_

 _._

 _._

El muchacho se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda -Star, por favor- susurro mirándole- solo…solo dime la verdad, lo veo en tus ojos, soy tu mejor amigo, deja de mentirte- hablo- sabes que Tom no es el indicado para ti- dijo- Perdóname por tardar tanto.

La pelirrubia aun sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora- Marco-susurro llamándole, más este no le miraba -Marco Díaz- hablo más fuerte, mientras se acercaba a él, al sentirla cerca éste la miro.

-¿Star?-pregunto sorprendido, entonces sin previo aviso ella tomo su rostro y le beso. Marco sorprendido tomo su cintura apegándose a ella, de pronto los corazones de la ojiazul comenzaron a brillar y las lunas de Marco no tardaron en llegar.

Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados y no tardaron en largarse en reír al mirarse sus marcas y sentir los nervios en su cuerpo. Al parar levemente el pelicastaño hablo- te dije que Tom no era para ti ¿No lo recuerdas?- Star le miro- El baile de la luna roja, Star.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Era obvio que Tom nunca sería para ella, si su alma estaría de por vida conectada y destinada a Marco Díaz…Ahora, el problema sería decírselo a Tom, pero ya verían como hacerlo, por ahora solo importaban ellos dos.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Tan...Tan...¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Me alegraría mucho si alguien me dejará un comentario para saber que tal._

 _Es la primera vez que me arriesgo con otra pareja. Realmente amo el Starco, y mi intuición nunca falló con el SasuSaku, así que espero no me falle con esta pareja._

 _Saludos a todos._


End file.
